draven_carterfandomcom-20200214-history
Draven Carter: The Relative of Harry Potter (Web Series)
Draven Carter: The Relative of Harry Potter (Also known as Draven Carter, or Draven Carter: A Harry Potter Fan-Series) is an upcoming fan-series loosely based on the Harry Potter Literary Series By J.K Rowling. The series was announced in February 13th, 2014 by amateur filmmaker, Sage Wainwright. The pilot episode is most likely to premiere in mid-2017. Synopsis "After the loss of a friend during a fire at a foreign school, Draven Carter, the cousin of Harry Potter, has been released after six months of Azkaban for being accused of his death, reunites with his friends and relatives to solve the mystery of his friends’ disappearance to clear his name. But tables turn as Vincent Rowle chooses to follow the footsteps of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and dominate the Wizarding World." Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and created by J.K. Rowling. Cast Main: TBA as Draven Carter: The title character who mourns the loss of a close friend in a horrific event and a victim of an abusive father, he plans to avenge his friend's death by stopping The Dark Arts Mafia. He is related to Harry Potter. Sage Wainwright as Silent Knight: A “Wizard Ninja”, who’s the strongest, yet abused, member of The Dark Arts Mafia, who harbors a depressing secret. TBA as Hannah Lovegood: A kind hearted and strong teenage girl who lost her mom to a crucias curse. She also wants to avenge and old friends death as well. She is related to Luna Lovegood. TBA as Vincent Rowle: The Main antagonist of the series. Vladekill is like a darker incarnation of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who will do anything he can to have ultimate power over the wizarding world TBA as Anya Patil TBA as Travis Abbot TBA as Sophia Decalour TBA as Bridgette Mackenzie TBA as Eris Enoch TBA as Katherine Dolsen Cast * Draven Carter has been in production hell since 2011 * In January 2016, Sage Wainwright confirmed that he removed two characters from the character list since the show had too many characters and those two don't have much of a storyline. * In February 2016, Sage Wainwright announced that he made a new character named Eris Enoch. Eris Enoch is basically like Dean Thomas but in the Dark Art Mafia. His storyline will be pretty sad and depressing. Enoch is also taken from the last name of Dean's actor, Alfred Enoch. * Dean Thomas is Sage Wainwright's favorite character. * Since most of the screenplays are a few years old, the series might seem a bit bland at first, but as it progresses it will actually be very entertaining. * So far, 10 episodes are planned for the first season. * The locations so far in the series are Black Lake, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Mahoutokoro School or Magic. * The series will have LGBTQ characters. * The series takes place in late 2016-2017 * Episode 5 and 6 will include lots of flashbacks involving an incident that occurred before the events of the series. * SPChannel also announced that he was re-writing the scripts for the last time to change the plot. * Episodes 3,4, & 5 take place in December 2016.